Faith,Fate or Something Else
by SunkissedCutie
Summary: What happens when a pregnant Gabriella is stuck at East High when a guy with a gun takes over the school? Will Troy save her? Read and Review. The story is better than the summary I promise. This is a OneShot.


Faith, fate or something else

Troy was sitting in his history class working on the assignment the teacher had given them wondering when the class would end. A gunshot pierced the silence of the room. All at once everyone began talking.

"Was that what I think it was" asked Chad

"Ya I think it was a gun shot" responded bri

"Okay class everyone exit out the windows and leave your stuff here" ordered the teacher

Everyone headed to the window except Chad, bri, and troy

"You guy's go I'm going to go find Gabriella if I need help I'll call you okay" exclaimed bri

"Okay' troy said reluctantly and headed to the window

Without wasting another minute bri ran out of the classroom ignoring the teachers protest as soon as she was out of the room she heard another round of gun shots she headed to the

Stairs and took them two at a time as she reached the top a mob of students ran past her knocking her to the floor as soon as they all had past she got back to her feet and headed off again she went to Gabriella's class room but it was already empty

**_Where could she be _**thought Bri

She snapped her fingers knowing of a place where she could be. She took off out of the room and headed to the stairs that lead to the garden on the roof. As she neared the top she could her someone crying she picked up her pace. She saw an almost 9 months pregnant Gabriella sitting on the bench crying. Bri ran over to her.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" asked bri

"I'm in labor my water hasn't broken yet but the contractions are getting stronger. When the teacher told us to evacuate I knew I couldn't make it down all those stairs by myself and that was the one class I didn't have with anyone of you guys. So I headed up here," exclaimed Gabriella

"I'm calling troy." bri said standing up

She quickly dialed his number praying he would pick up. He picked up on the first ring.

"Did you find her?" he asked before she could say anything

"Yes, I did she is here in the garden on the roof but we have a problem." bri responded

"What problem?" asked troy?

"She's in labor her water hasn't broken yet but she says her contractions are getting stronger so her water will probably break any time now, that and I think she's scared to death. Troy, if she doesn't calm down and soon she's going to hurt the baby." exclaimed bri

"Give her the phone let me talk to her," ordered troy

Bri handed the phone to the crying Gabriella

"Gabby, calm down baby, I'm coming in I'll meet you guys half way down so you need to start down the stairs I love you gabby be strong I'm coming." said troy

"I love you too" responded Gabriella

She closed the phone and handed it to bri

"He said he'd meet us half way down so we need to start going down the stairs." Gabriella said standing up

"Okay" bri said talking Gabriella's handing and beginning to slowly walk down the stairs with her.

They made it to the second floor they rounded the corner straight into the guy with the gun. Both girls immediately frozen with fear

Meanwhile outside…

Troy turned to Chad

"I need to get inside gabby is in labor, where can I go to get in where the police won't be." asked troy

"Through the auto lab" exclaimed Chad snapping his fingers

Troy didn't even respond he just took off towards the auto lab

"He'll get her out," Chad said pulling Taylor close

Troy went through the auto lab and came out in the hall by the theatre he headed straight towards the main stair case to the second floor

Meanwhile…

"Don't move" said the guy in the ski mask

There was a moment of silence before the sound of water hitting the floor was heard

"What's that?" he said pointing to the water between Gabriella's feet with his gun

"Her water broke," said bri

At that moment bri looked up to see troy come around the corner and skid to a stop bri prayed they guy with the gun hadn't heard him but he had

"Don't move," he said turning to troy

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Gabriella screamed holding her stomach

"How do I get her to shut up?" he yelled

"Let me go to her it won't shut her up completely but it will help" said troy

"Okay fine" he said

Troy hurried over to Gabriella who calmed down a lot when he reached her

"Okay you three to the front office now" he yelled

"She needs to go to the hospital, and you need to stop yelling your stressing her out which is hurting the baby and if she gets too stressed out it could kill the baby and I really don't think you want a death on your conscience do you Damien." said bri

"How do you know who I am?" asked Damien as they walked to the office

"You don't remember me do you Brianna Bolton we went to grade school tougher this is my twin brother troy Bolton and his girlfriend Gabriella Montez." explained bri

"Bri, Ya I remember you and troy the basketball boy looks like you've been busy." snickered Damien

Bri back handedly slapped him across the face

"That was uncalled for and you now It." exclaimed bri

"All three of you sit down there now" yelled Damien

"Troy and bri helped Gabriella sit down then slowly laid her down

Damien walked over to the intercom and turned it on he let them wait in silence in a minute before he spoke

"I need a medical team in the front office. Only a medical team if anyone else tries to come in I'll kill Brianna Bolton, so no funny business." he said then turned it off the intercom

A minute later the medical team arrived and rushed over to Gabriella

"There's no time to move her the baby is ready to be delivered now," exclaimed the EMT

"Now?" asked Gabriella

"It's okay gabby you can do this I'm right here" said troy

"Okay" she said smiling at him

"Okay, next time you have a contraction"

"Which would be now?" she said cutting him off

"Push" said the EMT

"Ahhhhhhhh" exclaimed troy

"Hahahahaha" said bri laughing at him

"What are you laughing at me for that really hurt?" exclaimed troy

"You scream like a girl and that probably hurt her more than you," said bri

After twenty more minutes of Gabriella pushing and troy screaming the baby was almost out

"Okay the baby's shoulders are out so stop pushing just relax, the baby's out it's a boy," said the EMT handing the baby to Gabriella

"Look at him troy, he has your eye's." exclaimed Gabriella

"The little hair he has is definitely yours. What should we name him?" asked troy

"I've always liked the name chase," said Gabriella

"Chase Andrew Bolton" said bri

"Chase Andrew Bolton, I like it," said troy

"Me too, me too" exclaimed Gabriella

"Okay she's all cleaned up she should still go to the hospital though," said one of the EMT's

They got up picked up all their stuff and left.

"I'm going to make an announcement over the intercom okay?" asked bri

"Sure go ahead," said Damien as he moved so she could get to the intercom

She turned on the intercom and waited a minute

"I'd just like to say we just welcomed chase Andrew Bolton into the world." said bri

She stopped talking and she could hear people cheering outside Damien leaned over and whispered something in Bri's ear she shook her head then started talking again

"Can the police please put their guns down we are coming out UN armed thank you" said bri then she turned off the intercom

"Your letting us go?" asked troy

"Ya, killing people is not going to do anything other than cause problems. I've had a change of heart I'm letting you guy's go and turning my self in. Troy you risked your life coming back in here just to get to Gabriella that showed me a lot and I thank you for showing me what love really means." said Damien

They all got up and walked out of the school Damien straight to the police like he said while Gabriella with Chase in her arms, Troy, and Bri headed to the ambulance.

A few hours later at the hospital…

"Gabby, he's beautiful," exclaimed her mother

"Thank you Ms. Montez" said Troy who was sitting next to Gabriella gazing down at his son

Chad, Taylor, Ms.Montez, Mr.Bolton, Mrs.Bolton, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, and Bri were all sitting around the hospital room talking with Troy and Gabriella who was holding Chase.

The doctor came in interrupting their chatter

"Gabriella, we've checked you and your baby and both of you are fine and the birth certificate is filled out so you and your baby are free to go home," said Dr. Carter

"Thank you, today has been a long day and I am ready to go home and relax with my baby boy and my boyfriend" Gabriella with a smile

"Me too, except with my girlfriend" said Troy

A few months later…

Gabriella and Troy were walking through the halls of East high it was graduation day and they had just graduated. Troy was holding Chase with one arm and his other was wrapped around Gabriella

"You know this is the last time we are going to walk down these halls" said Troy

"Maybe, but we have the rest of our lives ahead of us" said Gabriella

"Talking about the rest of our lives, Gabby will you marry me?" asked Troy as he took a ring box out of his pocket

"Yes" said Gabriella excitedly

He slipped the ring onto her finger then put his arm back around her and they continued walking down the hall

"Ya, we have the rest of our lives ahead of us" said Troy

A/N: I hope you like it, it just came to me all of a sudden it was fun to write but it took me a long time to write it hope you enjoyed it you know what to do now so Review please…


End file.
